


this moment's silence when my baby puts his mouth on me

by sunshine_lwt



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggressive Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anne Cox - Freeform, Anyways, Biting, Bottom Louis, Breeding, Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings - Freeform, Clingy Harry Styles, Come Marking, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Des Styles - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry is possessive, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Kinky, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, Louis in heat, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Nesting, Niall Horan - Freeform, Nick Grimshaw - Freeform, Omega Louis, One Direction (Ensemble) - Freeform, One Direction (band) - Freeform, Oral Knotting, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Rich Harry, Rich Harry Styles, Romantic Fluff, Rough Harry, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Side Story, Size Kink, So so much fluff, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Freeform, but anyways, but don't worry, f/m - Freeform, gemma styles - Freeform, harry is kinda distant for a while, harry loves that, harry really likes to kiss louis, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, he also really likes louis’ ass, i really like hozier, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, like really posessive, like wow, louis is tiny, louis wears panties, m/m - Freeform, might have a daddy kink idk yet, this is gonna be filthy, totally got this title from a hozier song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_lwt/pseuds/sunshine_lwt
Summary: harry is a twenty three year old alpha whose parents just insist on finding him a mate. when they settle on louis, a beautiful nineteen year old omega with no family, it takes harry a while to get used to another presence in his home, but it's after he does that he realizes he wouldn't have it any other way.ora cliche in which harry is a rich alpha who falls in love with a little omega with pink lips and blue eyes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 129





	1. one

at 9 am, harry is awake. for some reason, he's not tired, although that may be because of the waves of adrenaline surging through his veins. his omega is supposed to be here today, and he doesn't even feel right calling this boy "his omega." harry doesn’t know his name yet, though. 

all he knows is that he's supposed to be here by noon, which is three hours away. his mum is supposed to drop by as well, but harry has no idea when. she'll probably just show up whenever, as anne does like to do that. she also likes to barge in, but ever since harry insisted that he'd get the key back from her, he hasn't been woken up by his mum roaming the house and making a too-many-course meal for breakfast. 

harry's mum has always insisted on caring for him, even when he moved out and started providing for himself. she insisted upon folding his clothes, (because apparently harry is really bad at that), making him food, and making sure that he'd known to schedule and  _ go to  _ all of his doctor's appointments. she's been less like that lately, but harry assumes that it's because she and dad had arranged to find harry an omega, a mate to keep him company. 

except harry doesn't want an omega. of course his  _ alpha  _ wants one, but  _ he  _ doesn't. he doesn't want anyone else around the house; he doesn't want anyone invading his personal space. (although harry's house is big enough for the two to rarely - or  _ never  _ \- have to cross each other’s paths). it's just, harry likes being alone, not the type of alone he can have if there’s an omega around. 

he ends up taking a long shower before going downstairs and making himself a bowl of cereal. usually, he wouldn’t be up this early - especially on a sunday - but he’d been too anxious to sleep well during the night. he was surprised when he woke up and the sun was out; he had been twisting and turning so much last night that he never thought he’d get even a wink of sleep. 

it’s now ten nineteen and harry is done with breakfast. there’s a plethora of work sitting at his computer right now, but of course harry doesn’t get to it. of course  _ now  _ is the time for his lack of sleep to catch up with him, and of course he finds himself sprawled out on the couch for a nap. 

⤮

two rings to his doorbell and then a knock wake harry up. whoever is outside must be very impatient, for within the time harry manages to his feet and walks toward the door, they ring the bell two more times. 

who is harry kidding, though? that  _ person  _ outside is most definitely an omega,  _ his omega,  _ who harry still doesn’t like calling his. harry can smell him through the door, the smell becoming even more potent with each step the alpha takes. he takes a moment to inhale, then feeling his shoulders relax. this omega - he smells good. he smells warm, like a cozy jumper. harry doesn’t register the thought before he lets the door open and inhales once more. 

what he sees when he opens the door is a brown haired boy, maybe 5’3 or 5’4. he’s come empty handed, a pair of worn, black skinny jeans on his legs and a gray jacket zipped all the way up on his chest. he’s looking down right now, so harry can barely see his face, but he does manage to see the peak of a little button nose.

who he doesn’t see - or who he  _ neglects  _ to see upon his first look outside - is another man, obviously an alpha, holding the little omega by the upper arm. harry can see the man squeeze a bit, which makes the omega let out a pitiful growl, only to follow that up with a whimper. 

“mr. styles,” the man says. “i must apologize for being a bit early. i hope our arrival hasn’t disturbed you.” 

“no.” harry mutters. and he must be staring a little too hard at the man’s hand wrapped around the omega’s bicep, as the hand slowly moves and the small omega boy starts to lift his chin. 

“this is louis. handpicked by your mother and father.”

mum and dad, they told harry that they’d found this boy, this  _ louis,  _ at a house for omegas in a town a couple hours away. from the way they described it, this place was like a foster home, but not for kids. it was for unmated omegas who didn’t have anywhere else to go. they could choose to stay there for as long as they wanted, but many alphas had gone there looking for omega mates, and apparently, a lot of the omegas there had ended up choosing to live with an alpha instead of at the home. 

and louis, he chose to live with harry. he chose to  _ mate  _ with harry. 

“okay.” harry says. he tries to get a good look at the omega, but the second louis lifts his chin even a teeny bit, he locks eyes with the alpha beside him and then returns his gaze to the ground. 

“say hello, louis.” the alpha man orders. he nudges the omega. 

and then there comes a squeak from the little omega boy, one that can’t really be described as a hello. 

“well, i’ll leave you two be. good luck, mr. styles.”

with that, the alpha leaves louis at the doorstep, and harry watches him get into a black sedan. 

so now he and louis are alone. harry doesn’t know how to feel about that. all he does is motion for the boy to come inside, closing the door once louis is behind him. he takes his time locking the top and bottom lock; maybe a little too much time. 

“uh- where’s your stuff?” harry breaks the silence as he pivots on his heel. 

“i don’t have any… stuff, i mean.” louis’ eyes are no longer glued to the ground. instead, he’s looking at harry, and he has to consciously stop his knees from going weak. harry is tall,  _ really  _ tall. he’s not too muscly, but he’s toned, and louis can see the veins in the alpha’s hands as he cracks his knuckles. 

harry also looks really,  _ sleek.  _ his hair is in a controlled mess of curls, short, but long enough for some to fall over his forehead. he has a chiseled chin and jaw, as well as red lips pressed into a flat line. 

and as harry looks down at louis, only one thought crosses his mind.  _ louis is beautiful.  _ quite literally. he’s got these perfect blue eyes, framed by thick and curly eyelashes. his hair is the right kind of messy and that button nose that harry had seen before is even prettier when the omega is looking directly at him. 

“well. we’ll have to get you some stuff, then.” harry says. 

now, harry definitely isn’t excited about having louis around, but his alpha is telling him to take care of this boy. that means getting him clothes and maybe a cell phone, along with anything else he’s gonna need. plus, if louis is out shopping, harry can stay home and pretend this house is still his own. 

“okay.” 

“i’ll call a friend of mine to take you to the shops.” 

“okay.” louis says again. he doesn’t really understand why  _ harry _ can’t take him, but he lets it go. 

as harry disappears down the hall, louis starts to take a look around. when he first got here, he’d seen how enormous the house is, but it’s even bigger inside. there’s a baby grand by a large window in the front. louis is currently standing on a huge, expensive looking rug, and in the room next to him, there’s a tv, some game consoles, one of those couches with the reclining seats, and several other trinkets sitting on shelves. 

he wants to look around the whole house, but he doesn’t want to be pushy with the alpha. louis has only been around a few alphas in his entire life, and he has yet to have a single good experience. so he simply sits on the edge of the couch with the reclining seats and kind of tries to disappear. 

⤮

“niall is gonna be here in a few minutes. i’ll be in my office.” harry comes back and tucks his phone in his jean pocket. he figures he can get to the work he’d been neglecting while louis is gone. 

“who is niall?” louis kind of regrets asking this, for harry has to stop and turn around to answer him. the alpha seems to seem pretty intent on being somewhere else, somewhere where louis isn’t. 

“a friend of mine,” harry says. 

“are they another alpha?” fuck it. he’s already started asking questions. 

“no, niall is a beta.” 

“can i look around before he gets here?”

“fine. just don’t come into my office,” harry sighs. “and don’t go in my room.” 

“okay.” 

it’s kind of odd that harry doesn’t want louis in his room, as louis had assumed that he’d  _ sleep  _ there. but apparently not. 

harry disappears again and louis roams the house. he stays away from the office, which is downstairs, close to the kitchen. he also stays away from the bedroom upstairs that  _ really _ smells like alpha. louis does glance inside for a second though, just to sneak a glimpse of the huge room, but when he peeks his head inside, his nose is met with an overwhelming aroma, one that isn’t present in the rest of the house. of course the rest of the house  _ does  _ smell like alpha, but it’s a much weaker smell when compared to this. this is different because it’s harry’s bedroom. 

he walks past two bathrooms, a few hall closets, and a little sitting area by a window. there are four other rooms upstairs as well, although three of them are empty. the one that isn’t empty has a bed and a dresser, along with a bookshelf that’s stocked with novels ripping at their spines. louis looks out the window of this room and sees a huge yard, complete with a tarp-covered pool and some of those wood tables that you see at a park. 

and just, wow. louis gets to live  _ here _ ? there must be some kind of catch. harry has to be an asshole or something, right? louis hopes not. it doesn’t really matter though, as long as he gets to lock himself in this room whenever he wants and relax on this  _ insanely  _ comfortable bed. 

“louis!” harry shouts from downstairs. the omega hadn’t realized how much time he’d spent studying the old books on this shelf. harry’s friend must be here. 

he follows harry’s voice down one of the two grand staircases andi don into the kitchen, where a boy with blonde hair is leaning over the counter and snacking on a bag of chips. this must be niall. the beta. louis is thankful that harry isn’t sending him out with another alpha. 

“hey, mate.” the blonde boy smiles. he’s not from here; louis can hear the irish dripping from his voice. 

“hi.” louis says. 

“niall is gonna take you to the shops. take all the time you need.” harry extends his arm and passes niall what louis assumes is a credit card. “get him anything he wants.” he says, to niall, not louis. 

“gotcha.” niall says with a full mouth.

louis attempts a smile at harry, but the alpha doesn’t smile back. instead, he walks down the hall and returns with a jacket. he can still smell louis when he’s far away, so he’s sure that if louis is to encounter any other alphas at the shops, they’ll be able to smell him too. and of course niall is gonna be there, but louis needs to smell like his alpha so absolutely  _ no one  _ gets any ideas. or, he just needs to smell like harry. not his alpha. louis doesn’t technically  _ have _ an alpha. “put this on.” harry says. 

“why? i’m already wearing a jacket.” louis insists. 

“i said, put this on.” he orders the omega. except this time, he uses his alpha voice, and louis has no other choice but to cower and slip his own jacket off. 

while harry is close to louis, he takes advantage of it. he steps forward and scents the boy for a couple seconds. he smells too much like louis, even with harry’s jacket on. harry has only smelled him for a couple of hours, but already, louis’ smell is intoxicating. he can’t have the boy walking around like that. 

so he licks louis’ neck. and with an alpha this close to him, with his  _ mouth  _ on his  _ neck,  _ louis can’t help but just stand there, getting on his tippy toes so harry can reach.

harry’s breath is cool, but his tongue is warm. he licks a fat stripe from the base of louis’ neck to his jaw before he pulls away and does it again. then he presses his large hand to louis’ waist. the smaller boy is sure he can hear harry growl. 

it’s his alpha that wants to do this right now, not harry. his alpha wants to do a lot of things. harry wants to get back to his work. 

“okay, you can go.” harry takes one last whiff of louis’ scent and steps away. 

that’s when niall grabs louis’ wrist and drags him to the front door, as he can see the way harry is looking at the boy right now. he claims that the two will be back soon, and harry hopes that they’ll be gone for a while, for his own sake. 

⤮

niall drives a light gray mercedes, one with four doors and shiny headlights. he opens the door for louis before he has a chance to get in; louis is grateful. 

if harry had decided to send louis out with another alpha, which, knowing how possessive alphas can be, he probably wouldn’t do, louis would probably end up sitting as far away from the driver as possible. nevertheless, since this is niall, a beta, louis feels comfortable enough to sit in the passenger’s seat, buckling his seatbelt and wrapping himself up in harry’s jacket. 

louis has to admit, wearing the alpha’s jacket is nice. of course it smells like harry, like alpha, but there’s also a mix of cologne, one that just happens to smell expensive. 

“he really went all alpha back there.” niall laughs, dragging the gear lever into R. 

“yeah.” louis can’t help but blush. “is he always so, uh, quiet? harry?”

niall starts down harry’s driveway, which is long and marked with stone sculptures. “well i mean, he can be. sometimes. he likes to listen to people, so i guess he can come off as quiet.” he says. 

“oh.”

“do you have any specific store you want to go to?”

“uh, no. no.” louis begins to fiddle with his fingers. his hands are mostly caught up in the sleeves of harry’s jacket. 

“you sure? according to harry, i’m supposed to get you anything you want.” 

“i don’t really know of any stores, honestly.”

“oh.” the thought hadn’t dawned on him that louis might not have exactly been acquainted with different retail stores. “i’ll just take you to the mall, then.” 

the mall in question is a huge building that’s surrounded by different restaurants. louis watches people devour ribs in the outside seating area of this barbeque place while niall struggles to find a parking spot. he ends up getting really frustrated before pulling up behind a bunch of other cars, near a sign that says “valet.” 

when a woman, opens louis’ door, louis jumps and absentmindedly maneuvers his body so his back is pressed to the opposite side of the car. 

“relax, louis. this woman is going to park the car so we can go inside.” niall says. he’s already getting out. 

“oh, okay. sorry.”

with that, louis slips past the woman and joins niall on the sidewalk. he follows the beta to the revolving door that multiple people are passing through, and he watches as niall’s car is driven away. 

“we can just walk around until you find a store you want to go in. is that good with you?” niall asks. he’s also taller than louis, so he has to look down at the boy, but he’s not that much taller. louis notices his smile, which hasn’t disappeared since the two met. he’s trying to be welcoming; louis can tell. 

“yeah, that’s good.” 

the first place that they walk past is the food court. louis isn’t used to seeing so many alphas, omegas, and betas in the same place, and it’s strange. and despite the fact that he might mostly smell like an alpha, louis is cowering like an omega, which causes people to look at him weird. 

“can we go in here?” louis really wants to get away from the public view, so he ends up ducking into a store without looking at its name. it happens to be a gamestop, where people  _ continue _ to look at him weird. 

“you uh, you want video games?” niall chuckles dryly. louis whimpers. “i mean, if you do, that’s absolutely fine. i’m supposed to be buying you anything you want.”

only louis doesn’t want video games. he doesn’t even know what he wants. 

“i, no.” he huffs. niall presses his lips together. 

“how about we get something to eat before we start shopping? have you eaten anything today?”

“no.” 

niall’s thin frown becomes deeper. it’s 1:39. 

“let’s get you some food.” 

as it turns out, niall’s idea was a pretty good one. while he’s eating, louis is focused on his food, not the dozens of people surrounding him. he studies the wrapper that’s sitting under his fries, dunking his chicken strips in barbeque sauce and occasionally sipping his drink. 

niall gets three greasy slices of pizza, which he devours in just a few minutes. then he’s just watching louis eat, which he doesn’t really mind, as they’re not in a rush. 

after this, the pair of boys go upstairs on a crowded escalator. and surprisingly, louis is feeling less anxious. it might be because niall is standing extra close, but it  _ might  _ be because the omega has wrapped his arms around himself and he can smell harry’s jacket. it reminds him that when he gets back to the house, he’ll be able to lay down and maybe finish scanning the bookshelf for something to read. 

louis knows that niall is supposed to buy louis anything he wants. but louis doesn’t want to overdo it. he doesn’t want to come home with a million bags and have harry decide that he’d spent too much, that he doesn’t want an omega who thinks it’s okay to just spend a bunch of  _ his  _ money. 

niall must sense louis’ anxiousness, for as they walk into a clothes store that’s mostly full of teenage girls, the beta says something. 

“you can really get whatever you want. harry basically has money coming out of his arse.”

and that makes louis laugh. 

he grabs a few sweaters, then notices he’s in the girls’ section. but he doesn’t put the sweaters back. the ones he got are purple and black, and they’re soft. he wants them. 

louis simply goes to the guys’ section and gets some plain old pants. there’s nothing special about any of those. 

then they’re in another store, where louis gets some cotton shorts and t-shirts too big for him. he feels weird putting the shorts on the counter, as they don’t even come down to his mid thigh, and he’s pretty sure the cashier is judging him for even contemplating wearing stuff like that. he and niall are quick to leave that place. 

after that, they go to some like, perfume store. louis gets shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that smells like lilacs. he gets more clothes at a store that niall suggests, then ends up in some store for girls. 

“oh, louis. this is victoria’s secret. it’s not for guys.” niall says. he starts to rub the back of his neck. 

“why not?” and he kind of gets what niall is saying, as there are a lot of bras on the mannequins in the window. but there are also really cute panties, and louis figures, anyone can wear panties, right?

“um…” niall mutters. “no reason. let’s go.”

niall continues to stay close to louis - despite his uncomfort - , as he’s sure that harry wouldn’t like him not doing so. 

louis looks at the big table of panties, all different colors and different styles. they’re all  _ really  _ pretty, so he takes a bag from a smiling store employee and starts to pick out the ones that catch his eye. it’s nice to have someone to smile at him, someone new; it makes him smile as well. 

his favorite pair are these turquoise ones that are covered in lace. he’d be completely covered in the front, but the back only has a thin string. it’s the frilly ruffles on the side that drew louis to them. 

after putting those in the bag, along with several other pairs, the omega roams the rest of the store. of course he’s getting weird looks, so he moves quickly. he only slows down when he gets a whiff of harry’s jacket. harry had given it to the omega for the sake of marking him - louis knows that - but it just so happens that it’s incredibly comforting. there’s something about harry’s smell that just isn’t like other alphas; harry might be kind of cold and intimidating, but he smells really freaking good.

“hey, uh, harry just texted me. we’ve got to go to one more store before we go back.” niall says. louis is currently looking for a robe in a bigger size, one that would practically swallow him whole.

“where?” louis asks. 

“the apple store.” 

“but i don’t need a phone.” 

“harry says you do.”

“but he already has a phone.” the omega tosses a pink, fluffy robe into his bag. 

“he says you need one. i can’t really argue with him.”

and because he knows niall is gonna take him to the apple store anyways, he continues shopping, and he lets the irish boy lead him back downstairs. 

⤮

“niall?” louis asks. they’re in the car at the moment; all of louis’ bags are packed into niall’s trunk. 

“yeah?”

“why couldn’t harry take me to the mall? i mean, no offense.”

“i don’t know exactly. he probably has some work to do.”

niall’s answer doesn’t stop louis from assuming that harry doesn’t want to be around the omega. harry might  _ actually  _ have had some work to do, but louis has still got it stuck in his head that harry would much rather stay home than spend time with the boy. 

harry stays seated in the living room as niall and louis start bringing in all the bags from the mall. he does thank niall though, for taking louis. then he gets his card back from the beta, and he says goodbye. 

as a result, louis is alone with the alpha right now. the air is thick with tension. he’s surrounded by plastic bags, a few of which he picks up, ready to take upstairs. 

“come here, louis.” harry says. the omega shivers. 

“o-okay.” louis follows orders, sitting down on the opposite side of harry’s couch. he shrugs off the alpha’s jacket and places it in the middle of them two. “thanks for your jacket. and the uh, the stuff.”

to louis’ surprise, harry says you’re welcome, his tone a bit softer. “i wanna talk to you, about what exactly i uh, want to happen here.” he starts to crack his knuckles. it makes louis nervous. 

the smaller boy looks around again, trying to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach. somehow, harry’s house looks cleaner at the moment. he assumes harry tidied up while he was gone, which doesn’t make sense considering he was supposed to be working. 

“okay.” louis whispers. 

“well first, niall got you a phone. i’m gonna add it to my line and put my number in your contacts, so i want you to pick up whenever i call you.” 

“what if i’m-” louis begins. 

“again, i want you to pick up whenever i call you.” 

“okay, then.” 

“and you probably already figured it out, but your room is upstairs, the one that actually has furniture in it.”

louis nods. 

it hurts harry to say that louis is welcome to any food in the fridge, but he knows that he’s gonna have to take care of the boy. 

“i don’t want you to come in my office, especially when i’m doing something. same goes for my room. besides that, there are no rooms that are off limits.”

“okay, gotcha.” 

“most of the time, i’ll be home, but sometimes i have to go in to work. i’m usually not gone long. and again, whenever i call you, i want you to pick up.”

“pick up when you call, got it.” louis chimes. he means to be funny when he says this, but it might sound like he’s being smart, for harry shakes his head just keeps on talking. 

“i don’t want you going out alone, especially since you smell…” harry begins. 

“i smell what?”

“you just smell like an omega.” 

“oh.” 

is harry repulsed by the boy’s smell or something? louis sinks into his seat. 

“and i want to put you on suppressants, so you don’t have your, your heat every month. it’ll just be every three.” 

“okay.” louis says. he can’t stop himself from blushing. “is that it?”

standing up, harry grabs his jacket. he can smell the omega on it, and that makes him clutch the thing tight. then he begins to walk past louis, out of the living room. “yeah, that’s it. there’s um, like some pie thing in the fridge that my mum made, if you’re hungry.” 

“oh, cool.” louis doesn’t even bother trying to smile. 

“yeah.” 

and then harry disappears again, walking upstairs before closing a heavy, wood door. 


	2. two

after living together for a little less than two weeks, louis and harry have fallen into a routine. harry will wake up first, and he’ll spend most of the morning in his office. his door will be locked, the silence protruding and hitting louis on the other side. 

louis will wake up around ten, and he’ll spend a bit of time in the kitchen looking for something to eat. (if he’s being honest, he’s tired of having cereal every day, but he’s too scared to ask harry to buy anything else.) so he has his cereal or his oatmeal and then he goes back up to his room. 

he spends hours in there, becoming a little too familiar with the books on the shelf. it’s only when he’s hungry that the omega comes out of his room, and even then, he’s only in the kitchen for a few minutes before returning to his bed. 

there’s been two occasions where harry and louis have had dinner together, though, although those were also filled with silence and the clashing of utensils against plates. 

right now, it’s time for the part of the day where louis silently sneaks back up to his room after lunch. only harry is sitting in the living room and it looks like he’s about to go somewhere. 

he tries to sneak past the alpha, but harry catches him quick. 

“i’m going in to work. i’ll be back in a couple of hours.” harry zips up one of his boots. 

“um, okay,” louis says. 

“is your phone charged?” 

“yeah.” 

“okay. i’ll be back.” 

then harry is on his feet, walking toward louis. absentmindedly, louis sucks in a breath, and his entire body tenses. but as it turns out, harry is just grabbing his bag from the coat rack, which just so happens to be near one of the staircases. 

“pick up if i call, got it?”

“got it.” louis nods. he watches harry click away; his boots are the kind with the tiny heel on them, despite the fact that harry doesn’t exactly need to be any taller. 

harry leaves and louis is soon left by himself. he hadn’t really started to think about it until he was back up to his room, but this is the first time that the boy has been in this house alone. he’s surrounded by all this space and no one to share it with. granted, living with harry is kind of like living without anyone else, yet this time, louis is actually alone. there’s no alpha looming around, able to appear at any moment. 

so louis comes out of his room, and not just to get food. no. he walks around, glances in every closet, looks out of every window. he even goes in the basement, which he’d expected to be empty, storage or something. but there’s a theatre down there, complete with a big screen and two rows of seats. 

there’s also a little room with a lot of bottles, as well as some leather chairs and a small table. besides that, there’s an empty room and a bar that’s stocked with glasses and drinks. 

“i wonder-” louis walks back to the big screen, where he opens a long cabinet. there are a bunch of movies there, along with some remotes. there are way too many for them all to go to the TV.

what he’s looking for is  _ paddington,  _ a movie he and the other omegas at the house would watch all the time. it was the only dvd they had that wasn’t all scratched up and pausing at awkward moments, so louis has seen this film a million times. nevertheless, he wants to watch it again, maybe feel some sense of normality in this too expensive home. 

but the omega doesn’t find  _ paddington.  _ so he ends up back upstairs, back to looking out of windows. that is until he realizes that there’s a room in this house he hasn’t been in. well, there’s actually two, but he’s not exactly interested in one of them. 

louis is interested in harry’s room. 

when he walks past, there’s still that overwhelming alpha smell. everywhere else in the house smells like alpha, but it mostly smells like alpha and omega, like harry and louis. this room just smells like harry. 

and as louis walks closer to the place where harry sleeps, he smells even more of the huskiness that is alpha scent. 

harry’s bed is made, and there’s another pair of boots next to the alpha’s dresser. his laptop is sitting on top of a black desk. then there’s his closet, which has two double doors. louis doesn’t mean to go inside, but one of the doors is already open, so he takes a little peek. inside, he sees a full length mirror, along with some shoe boxes on the floor, but there’s not much else. 

he nudges the already open door to reveal a walk in closet. inside, there’s a wood and glass case, jewelry sitting under the glass. there are shoes lining the walls as well. 

louis sees clothes too; shirts, pants, suits that the boy probably shouldn’t touch.

he walks over to the place where there are mostly button downs. he lets his fingers trail across the sleeves of these shirts, pulls some aside to see what they look like. and obviously, all of harry’s shirts are pretty big. louis wonders what they’d look like on him. probably like a dress or something. 

he doesn’t think before he tugs one of the shirts from its hanger and slips it over his shoulders. it’s a black button down with rolled up sleeves and a collar. and as it turns out, the shirt is like a dress on the boy, one that kind of swallows him up. 

consequently, louis takes the shirt with him back to his room. he makes sure to make it look like he was never there the best he can, and he hopes that harry isn’t gonna miss this piece of clothing. once he’s back in his room, he shuts the door - although no one else is home - before falling onto his mattress and letting harry wrap around him, the sweet smell of alpha making the boy feel warm. 

⤮

louis ends up getting his first call on his new phone this afternoon, and of course it’s from harry. he’s been gone for a little over an hour, leaving louis in this big house, very bored and very hungry. (the only real food the two have are the leftovers that harry’s mum brings over every once in a while. harry refuses to let louis meet her, yet.)

thank god louis is awake right now, as he’d been napping for a while, and if his phone hadn’t rung as loud as it did, he’s one hundred percent sure he’d still be asleep. and he has no idea what harry would do if louis didn’t pick up. 

so the omega picks up his phone and slides to answer the call from the only contact he has in his phone. 

“hullo?” louis says. 

“do you want anything from mcdonalds? i’m on my way home.” 

“oh, um. yeah. can i just have some nuggets, maybe?”

“yeah. that’s it?”

louis twists his mouth to the side, thinking. “and an apple pie?” 

he can hear harry make an almost inaudible noise on the other side of the call, then muttering a soft “okay”. he says he’ll be home soon, that he’s close. so louis slips off the alpha’s shirt and tosses it in his closet after harry ends the call. 

louis’ closet is almost as big as harry’s, although it looks bigger, as he doesn’t have many clothes in there. there are two pairs of shoes on the floor and four jumpers hung up. the rest of the stuff he has, it’s stuffed into drawers messily. 

when harry gets home, he’s holding his work bag and a jacket, as well as two mcdonald’s bags. louis helps one of the bags off the alpha’s shoulder. 

“thanks,” harry mutters. 

“did you um, h-how was work?” louis gladly takes the bag that harry gives him. he chomps on a french fry. 

“those are mine.” 

louis stops and shakes his head, eventually dropping his gaze to the ground. a sorry tumbles from his lips. it’s soft and tiny, just like him, his frame almost shrinking as harry steps forward, about to switch their bags. but he stops. “don’t worry about it,” he says. “work was, work.” 

“cool.” 

“do you wanna eat in your room, or uh, the kitchen?” 

louis is about to go with his room, but he sees an opportunity, so he takes it. “can we eat downstairs, watch a movie?” he suggests. harry hadn’t even known louis’ seen the basement; he’d assumed that the omega had only really become familiar with his room. but he really has no problem with the basement, so he nods. 

he gives louis his nuggets and apple pie, takes the burger he’d ordered and drops it in his own fragile, paper bag. the fries stay with louis, as he’s enjoying them. harry probably should have figured that louis would want fries, too. 

so the two share the fries. after going downstairs, harry sits down in the back row of the theatre and sets his stuff beside him. he’s followed by louis, who offers harry the little paper container. 

“thanks.” harry takes some between his fingers. 

they sit in silence for a little while, eating and refusing to look at each other. or really, it’s harry refusing to look at louis. louis is looking all he wants. 

harry looks tired, and he probably is, considering he wakes up early, and as far as louis knows, he goes to sleep pretty late. it’s almost five o’clock and the alpha’s eyelids are already drooping low. “movie?” louis asks. his voice strains against the silence. 

at first, harry doesn’t hear him. it’s when louis repeats himself that he turns to his side, blinking a couple times before letting his mouth open. “yeah, you can pick one from that little cabinet or-”

but louis is already up, sifting through films. harry was gonna say that he has netflix as well, but of course he never got to that. 

he drops to the floor beside louis, and he grabs the remote with the orange tape on it. (there are like six remotes in this cabinet, and they’re all to different things.) then he flicks on the screen and goes to netflix. louis looks up, laughing. “probably has more options than this,” he says. he doesn’t mean to jab at harry’s movie collection, although it is quite pitiful. 

“yeah,” harry mumbles.

the omega notices that harry doesn’t smile much. he’s been told that his own smile is contagious, yet, harry hasn’t caught it. in fact, his lips are currently pressed together into a thin line. 

so after sitting back down, louis pulls his legs up to his chest and rests his head on his knees. he eats his nuggets while harry picks a movie. the alpha doesn’t exactly ask louis is he’s okay with watching  _ hercules,  _ simply looks over to him and watches him nod. 

really, he’d picked that because he’d assumed that louis would like it. if it were truly up to him, harry would have chosen something scary, something that’s evidently not a disney movie. 

watching louis snuggle into the back of the seat isn’t exactly something harry likes. the boy is sitting so far away and the only times he gets any closer are to reach for the fries that are currently sitting between them both. right now, harry wants to pull the omega into his lap, scent him, probably mark him with his tongue. but he’s just so  _ far away,  _ both literally and metaphorically. harry thought he’d like having louis far away, at arms length at least. but he doesn’t. 

they finish eating before the movie ends, again sitting in silence. given, every so often, one of them will laugh or shift in their seat, which makes noise, but for the most part it’s quiet. it’s even quieter when louis shifts his head to the side, only to be met with a sleeping alpha, chin tucked close to his collarbone. 

he mutters his name once, twice. no response. so louis gathers up all of their trash and tosses it before trying to make as little noise as possible as he returns to his bedroom. 

⤮

as it turns out, harry  _ does  _ go to sleep late. really late. like, according to the clock on louis’ phone, 3:19 late. he’s awake right now, and louis only knows that because the alpha is calling his name, apparently unaware of the fact that normal people don’t go to bed at 3 am. 

louis slips out of bed slowly, the floor cold to his feet. he rubs his eyes as he walks down the hall to harry’s room. he hadn’t realized how far their rooms really were. 

and he’s pretty hesitant walking inside, as technically, he’s not supposed to be in here, not supposed to have  _ been  _ in here already. but harry is motioning for him to come inside. he is also standing in the doorway of his closet. 

louis walks to the closet. harry is sniffing the air, narrowing his eyes. 

but when the omega is in harry’s full view, he stops moving. if anything, his eyes widen. louis is standing here right now, clad in a purple jumper that’s too big for him, and  _ panties.  _ yellow, lace panties that are basically see through. and the boy’s body is swaying, so harry can see his hips, which might as well be bare. 

god, he looks so small. and sleepy. he literally looks like sleep, like blankets and pillows and sheep all bundled into one. he also looks incredibly  _ hot  _ and harry has to blink a couple of times, just to assure himself that this boy is real. 

harry shakes his head, turning away, instead facing the closet. there’s a familiar fullness in his groin that he’s currently trying to ignore. 

“h-have you been in my room?” harry runs a hand through his hair. 

louis shrinks, as he often does when he’s scared. it’s a habit that he formed when he was younger, to make himself small when he’s in danger. it’s not exactly effective at the moment. 

the omega’s lack of response is an answer for harry. “why?” he asks. 

“i just, wanted to, see what it looked like.” louis wraps his arms around himself. 

“oh yeah?”

“y-yeah.”

“then why do i smell omega on my clothes? if you were,  _ just looking _ .” 

the smaller boy is quick to apologize, absentmindedly taking a few steps backwards. harry closes the gap louis had created by stepping forward. “i’m sorry,” louis says quietly. 

“you’re sorry for being in my room, or you’re sorry for taking one of my shirts?”

how does harry even  _ know  _ that louis took one of his shirts? louis is baffled. harry has a million things in that closet, and he notices one missing shirt?

pretty soon, harry gets a whiff of the fear lingering amid louis’ natural scent. this makes him back off a bit; he doesn’t like making the boy scared. consequently, he lets his eyes close for a few seconds before shaking his head. “nevermind. you can keep it. j-just don’t take anything again.” 

and with that, louis disappears. harry can’t help but stare as he leaves. even after he’s gone, he’s got his eyes locked on the space that louis had taken up, the space he’d left. the alpha isn’t used to having another person in his room, let alone an omega. that’s why he’d freaked out when he smelled louis in his room, on his  _ clothes. _

part of him is kind of proud when he thinks about louis in his clothes, though. he’d probably smell like harry , like his alpha. well, again, not  _ his  _ alpha. but harry has to admit, he likes to think about the boy smelling like him. 

he goes to sleep thinking about louis; it’s involuntary. louis just kind of creeps into harry’s dreams, and the alpha ends up waking up again, around five, although because his hips had somehow started to rut against his mattress on their own. 

⤮

for the first time in like,  _ ever,  _ louis is awake before harry is. he knows this because when he walks past the alpha’s room in the morning, he can hear soft snores. he can’t help the laugh that tumbles past his lips. 

louis makes himself a bagel for breakfast. he also boils some water for tea, takes them both upstairs and sits down in the bay window upstairs. 

he looks down onto the deck as he sips his tea, and he lets one of his legs fall over the other. thank god he’s wearing pants right now, unlike last night. because admittedly, last night was strange. the boy doesn’t usually wear pants when he goes to bed; he finds them unnecessary. he wishes he’d been wearing pants last night, though. it would’ve saved him a whole lot of embarrassment. 

harry probably thinks he’s weird now. louis might think that it’s okay, that it’s anything but abnormal for boys to wear  _ panties,  _ but harry? god, he already does everything he can to keep his distance. louis can’t imagine what things will be like now. he doesn’t really  _ want  _ to. 

when he hears harry’s door open down the hall, louis keeps his eyes on the deck outside, bringing his mug close to his lips. 

the alpha doesn’t even say good morning. 

so louis retreats to his bedroom once more, closing the door behind him. he looks around. 

right now, his walls are bare, and more than half the room is empty. he has his bed, his dresser, a little table, and the bookshelf, nevertheless, he’s still got a bunch of empty space. he’d ask harry if they could go out and get some stuff to decorate if the boy wasn’t entirely terrified of speaking to him right now,  _ or  _ if he had an eye for design. (louis wouldn’t even know where to  _ start  _ in decorating this room.)

he places his mug on his bedside table and slips his jumper over his head. then he lets his shorts pool at his feet, and he grabs something new to wear from his dresser. 

louis steps into his shower, skin bare and the water hot. he lets his head fall under the stream. his hair falls and sticks to his forehead, only for the boy to sweep it away. 

the shower is really long, as he takes his time lathering his skin with a body wash that smells like strawberries, and he also rubs his scalp for a while as he’s conditioning it. 

one of the best things about living here is his bathroom, louis believes. at the house, at least four people shared one bathroom, therefore never allowing  _ anyone  _ to take a shower for longer than like, ten minutes. plus, the water never really got hot. not as hot as the water here, at least. 

when he gets out, he wraps himself in a towel and tries to wipe away the fog on his mirror. his efforts are futile; the clouds come right back. 

he puts on some sweatpants and a shirt, returns to his bedroom so he can lay down and, read a book, maybe? watch youtube on his phone? neither of those things sound appealing. louis wishes he had some friends. or a car. or a driver’s license. 

so because the omega has nothing to do, he ends up taking a nap, which doesn’t  _ not  _ align with his daily routine. 

⤮

“louis! louis!” harry is shouting from downstairs, again. louis can hear voices from where he assumes is the kitchen. 

once again, the omega is woken up by a  _ very  _ loud harry, who feels the need to shout his name at unfortunate times. louis would be annoyed if he wasn’t so intimidated by the man. 

he slowly creeps downstairs, does what he’s told when harry tells him to come here. and then he sees four other guys. one of them is niall, who of course, is smiling. but the other three, louis has no idea who they are. and by the smell of it, at least one of them is an alpha. 

“hi,” he squeaks. he doesn’t mean to sound as small as he does. 

“hi, louis,” niall says. 

the other three guys, they’re kind of just staring at the boy. it’s not like they’re slack jawed and wide eyed or anything, but louis can tell that they’re blatantly  _ studying  _ him. one of the guys turns his head to look at harry, which prompts them all to do so. this leads harry to properly introduce the boy here who’s practically trembling in his black and white cow socks. 

“this is louis. my um, louis,” harry says. and then it happens quick. 

the guys envelope louis in a hug and all start talking at once. louis can’t keep up with them all. their mouths are moving and they’re making a lot of noise and he knows who the alpha is immediately. it’s the one with the black hair and curly eyelashes. he can’t help the way his body tenses up, especially when the other alpha sharply pulls away and runs his hand under his nose. 

“we wanted to meet you when you got here, but  _ harry  _ refused.” the one that isn’t niall and isn’t the alpha says. 

“oh,” louis mutters. 

“this is liam, and this is zayn. you already know me, yeah,” niall says. the alpha is zayn, while the other is liam. who smells like a beta. 

“nice to meet you,” louis says. 

“these are my best friends.” harry claps his hands together and approaches louis. “you’re probably gonna be seeing a lot of them.” 

louis has to admit, he’s kind of jealous of harry, although surprisingly not because of his nice house or his nice hair or nice jawline. no. he’s jealous of harry because he has friends. ones that can  _ apparently  _ drop by whenever. 

nevertheless, he smiles and nods around at everyone here, their eyes still locked on his tiny frame. the alpha, louis notices, is kind of tucked away. he’s still looking at louis, though. and as they make their way to the living room with him, zayn, walking closely behind, louis is pretty sure he can hear someone growl. and it’s not harry. 

harry, he gives zayn a look before placing his hand on louis’ hip. it’s firm and steady, also accompanied by a poking feeling at louis’ neck. harry is currently trying to nose at the omega’s scent gland, licking over it a couple of times. it makes louis shiver, but he tries to ignore it, instead clapping his hands together. 

“ _ really _ great to meet you all,” he says, his painted on grin not once faltering. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :) if any of you read this on my other account, i'm very sorry that it was deleted for a while, but i'm back :)  
> also lmao i'm sorry but i have no idea when i'm gonna update this. i have a lot of shit to do but like i'll try to update when i have time!


End file.
